FIG. 1 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 10 for fabricating a conventional perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) transducer. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. The conventional method 10 is used for providing a PMR pole. An intermediate layer is provided, via step 12. The intermediate layer is typically aluminum oxide. A mask is provided on the aluminum oxide layer, via step 14. The mask may be a hard mask patterned using a photoresist mask. The mask includes an aperture above the portion of the aluminum oxide layer in which the PMR pole is to be formed. Using the mask, a trench is formed in the aluminum oxide layer, via step 16. The top of the trench is wider than the trench bottom. In addition, the trench may extend through the aluminum oxide layer to the underlayer. As a result, the PMR pole formed therein will have its top surface wider than its bottom. Consequently, the sidewalls of the PMR pole have a reverse angle. The conventional PMR pole materials are deposited, via step 18. Step 18 may include plating or sputtering ferromagnetic pole materials as well as seed layer(s). A chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) is then performed, via step 20. A top, or trailing edge, bevel may be formed in the pole, via step 22. Step 22 typically includes removing a portion of the remaining pole materials proximate to the air-bearing surface (ABS) location. The ABS location is the location at which the ABS will reside in the completed structure. Subsequent structures, such as a write gap and shields, may also be fabricated.
FIG. 2 depicts a portion of a conventional PMR transducer 50 formed using the conventional method 10. The conventional transducer 50 includes an underlayer 52, aluminum oxide layer 54 in which the trench for the pole 56 is formed. The pole 56 is shown as including trailing bevel 58. Thus, using the conventional method 10, a pole 56 having a trailing edge bevel may be formed in an aluminum oxide layer 54.
Although the conventional method 10 may provide the conventional PMR transducer 50, there may be drawbacks. In particular, writability is desired to be improved beyond that which the method 10 and the trailing bevel 58 may provide. For example, improved reverse overwrite and signal to noise ratio might be desired to be achieved. As a result, the shape of the pole 56 and distribution of the magnetic flux from the pole 56 may be desired to be changed. Further, other conventional methods exist which can fabricate other PMR transducers. However, such methods may be difficult or may have other drawbacks. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for fabricating a PMR transducer.